Fairy tales
by tangledcharm
Summary: Can Bella find her true love as she ventures through the pages of make believe or does fate have different ideas on her happily ever after...for those who believe you are never to old for fairy tales...Bedward fanfiction, canon couples, HEA.
1. I don't believe in fairy tales

**For my little sister, SURPRISE ^.^ Lol **

**Enjoy my dear ;) hehe….!**

_I do not own anything other than my brain and even that I am sure belongs to Mr Sandman ;) lol_

"I don't believe in fairy tales!" Bella screamed into the four walls, before flopping on to her duvet.

Tears poured down her baby soft cheeks, why had he suddenly left her….did he not love her as much as she did him. The aching pain ripped through her chest.

"I don't believe in fairy tales!" she pushed the hard back book from her bed, before reaching for her pillow, she held it tight as the room fell silent, all that could be heard now was her heavy breathing and the ticking of the old grandfather clock.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

It chimed as the hands collided together, it sang out to her as the two metal strands declared midnight on the silent, sleeping town.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding...

"Stop, stop, please stop" she cried as she covered her ears.

The bed suddenly began to shake; the stuffed animals that sat to the bottom suddenly began slipping away from the comfort of the warm sheet. The young brunette sat up as the clocks chime grew louder, everything in the room began to fade.

"What's…going on" she looked around, she couldn't get off her bed, there was no floor!

The hard back book that lay on the floor slowly opened, the pages of true love raced form left to right.

Bella crawled over her bed, towards her headboard but before she could grip the solid wood she was pulled towards the turning pages, a huge light filled the room as she screamed her last words in the world she knew.

"I don't believe in fairy tales!"


	2. Snow White

The young brunette opened her eyes to the song of the bluebird, the sun shone down through the green, summer leaves. Bella pulled herself up; she lay on a bed of soft flowers. She rubbed her head as she tried to gather her thoughts, _was she dreaming?_

The smell of the roses tickled her nose causing her to sneeze, she looked around once more. Pink blossom flew through the air, sticking to her long dark burette hair. Bella groaned as she attempted to pull away the tiny petals, but the beautiful soft blossom held tight.

She huffed in annoyance, before standing up. Bella looked down on the flowers that she had been lying on, they had been perfectly placed around her body, she shook her head in disbelieve, someone had rested her sleeping body on this beautiful creation.

The young brunette looked around frantically, no one was in sight. Bella began to shake as she realized she was in a forest, with a possible creep that liked watching people sleep.

"Show yourself" she screamed.

Her voice echoed through the thin branched trees, no one replied to her call.

She ran away from the strange, perfected beauty she had been laying in.

"Help, help…someone help me!" she called out, before tripping over into the dirt, face first.

The frighten girl quickly composed herself, she held her leg as bright red liquid slowly glided down her knee. Bella tore off the end of her top, before wrapping it around her wound.

The dark brunette sat for a moment, as the blood rushed to heal the swelling cut. The bush in front of her suddenly began to move, the green leaves rustled loudly. Bella began to slowly move herself backwards as the creature behind the overgrown greenery moved closer. She quickly turned around, and grabbed herself a stick; she closed her eyes as she waved the weak wood in the air.

"Stay back, stay back I am armed!" she yelled.

Nothing touched her, nothing attacked her. The shaken girl kept hold of her weapon as she peeled open one eye. There in front of her was a fluffy white bunny; it tilted its head questionably. Bella breathed out in relief as she placed down her crumbling sword, she gave a small wave to the long eared mammal.

The bunny hopped over to her, placing itself in her lap. Bella gently stroked the adorable pink nosed creature, she cooed over it as it snuggled into her clothing. Just as she was getting attached to the little guy more of his family began appearing from out of the giant leaves, Bella smiled as she was suddenly surrounded by the wildlife of the forest. Bird's chirped down to her as they sat on the thin branched trees, squirrels and racoons raced down the barks of the aging wood.

"Is it something I'm wearing, is that why you little guys have come to say hello to me" she questioned, before smelling her clothing.

"I did use a new shampoo, maybe the scent of coconut attacks wildlife" she guessed aloud.

Before she could wonder anymore the animals around her began to hop and sing to her. The bunny's pushed her back while the tiny birds pulled on her navy blue jacket. Bella allowed the little creatures to guild her through the forest, the feeling of being guided through the forest ground by animals seems a little da cha vu, _had this happened before she thought to herself?_

The furry creatures suddenly came to a pause in their journey; Bella looked at each of them for answers. They were all looking ahead towards a straw roofed cottage. The young brunette slowly made her way through the white gate that surrounded the tiny home, small potted gnomes sat happily in the summer grass.

Bella gently knocked on the brass knocker; the wooden door slowly creaked open. The young girl bit her lip as curiosity filled her mind; something told her she should enter.

She pushed a little harder on the splinter ridden creation, the wind swung open the heavy decaying wood. Bella coughed as dust flew forward into her face, she rubbed her eyes at they slowly adjusted to the dim light in the old cottage.

"He….hello" she called out.

The panel wooden floor boards began to creak; the girl followed the sound with her eyes.

Someone was standing at the other end of the room, in front of the open glass windows.

"Hello" she called out again, this time to the strange figure.

The silent statue slowly turned towards her call.

"Edward?"

The young man stood staring at her with his deep golden eyes; his skin sparkled as he stood in the shinning raise of sunlight. Bella's heart raced as she walked towards him.

"It's you, you're here" she smiled.

She reached out her arms as she moved ever closer towards him; she noticed how he wasn't reaching out for her. She paused as he softly whispered to her.

"You don't believe in fairy tales…"

"What?" she frowned in confusion.

The cottage suddenly began to shake; everything that was once solid began to fade. Bella looked around as her world slowly drifted from her.

"Wait, Edward...Edward" she screamed as she raced towards him.

A huge light shone, blinded her with its glow.

"Edward?!"


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

Bella woke with a startle; she shivered as the cold breeze brushed against her skin.

"Edward?" she called out, before looking around.

She was once again in a forest but this time the branches of the old trees were bare, leafless. Tiny snowflakes swirled down from the cloudy sky, the young girl sat shivering in the white blanket of ice.

_Where was she, where had Edward gone, what the heck was happing here!? _

Bella heaved herself out of the snow; she rubbed her hands over the cheeks of her bottom. It was so cold out here, she pulled on her new red cape, which so happened to come with a huge hood. The young girl jumped around on the spot as she attempted to warm her frozen body, her stomach let out a little grumble.

"I'm hungry?" she questioned herself, the feeling was confusing to her she had not long had a bowl of cheerio's before bedtime.

It was then she suddenly noticed a basket next to her, she reached down removing the red patterned cloth that covered fresh bread and blueberry muffins. Her stomach grumbled louder as the smells of the freshly baked goods drifted through the air.

Bella grabbed the warm fluffy dessert, she picked at the hot fruit, her mouth watered as the cake crumbled away, with each bite.

"Wow, that was a loud grumble" she rubbed her stomach as she munched down more of the cake.

"Ha-ha alright, I'm eating as fast as I can" she smiled while holding her stomach.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…"

Bella paused from eating as she heard the growling which came from behind her. The young girl dropped her muffin as she slowly turned towards the creatures making the sound. The helpless brunette's eyes watered as a pack of wolf placed their heads down, showing their white, razor sharp teeth.

The grey leader howled to the night's moon before the rest of the pack took chase on the young red hooded girl.

"Help…help" Bella screamed.

She raced through the thick snow, her boots pounding down on the icy earth. The wolf's bright eyes locked on to her, they raced to the right and to the left of her. Bella cried into the sapphire sky as the pack leader grabbed her ruby red hood.

The girl fell forward, her face smashed in to the snow. The wolfs circled around her, drool dripped down their gum as they came closer to her shaking body. The runt dived towards her, his mouth open, the girl shielded herself with her arm.

"Ahhhh" she cried.

"Ahhhh….ahhhh...ahhh...ah" her scream came to a pause.

She didn't feel the wolf on her, she quickly sat up.

"Edward"

The pale white skinned man moved swiftly through the snowy earth, wolfs came at him from all angels, but before they could pierce his beautiful, perfected body he ripped through their fur coats. The pack leader whimpered as he ran back into the dark, cold forest with the last remaining members of his killing team.

Bella sat in the snow, unsure if she should approach the shadow that represented the holder of her heart.

The white, pale faced boy slowly turned towards her, her cheeks rushed ruby red, the colour of her cape. The young man pushed his heavy boots through the thick winter snow; he offered her his hand, Bella slowly reached out to him placing her hand in his. He gently closed his fingers over her icy cold skin; the young boy pulled her up out of the soft, white snow.

Bella wrapped her arms around her saviour's body, small clear tears glided down her blushing, hot cheeks. The pale faced boy gently pulled away her oversized hood, before wrapping his arms around her and placing his cheek on her head.

"It's alright your safe now" he softly whispered.

Bella pulled her face closer into his jacket, she breathed in deeply as she took in his scent, it was him and he was here with her, she smiled.

Her legs suddenly began to wobble, the ground under her was moving, she looked down, the snow was fading away; the trees and her hood began to evaporated.

"No, no Edward no, please stay" she begged as she hugged him ever tighter, until her arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Stop this, give him to me!" she screamed into the shining light from above.


	4. Sleeping Beauty

The young brunette open her eyes, her head rested on a soft, duck feathered pillow. She stared up to the grey brick wall; the smell of damp tickled her nose. She scrunched her face as she wiped her face.

Bella slowly sat up on the white sheeted bed, _where was she now, and again where the on earth had Edward vanished to? _

She quickly pulled herself up from the warm bed, she shuffled across the stone floor towards the door, it was locked.

"Wait what the hell, ok this is not funny! Alice you best not have anything to do with this" she yelled at her image in the full length mirror.

She had been placed in a beautiful long, pink gown, the ends of her hair hand been curled in to huge ringlets, she looked just like a princess.

"Hold on a minute, I know this story!" she snapped her hands as she jumped over towards the bed.

Her shoe suddenly caught onto the long, satin dress causing her to fall head first onto the floor.

"This is why I wear jeans and flat shoes, the risk of falling is reduced by a 2%" she huffed as she lifted the sheets from her bed.

She turned the wooden frame upside down, before crawling around the cold brick floor.

"Where is that god dam pea!?" she moaned.

Raaaaaaawwwwwwwwwrrrrr…

The room shook from the giant roar of the black dragon.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Bella screamed as she pulled the huge mattress over herself.

Rawwwwwwwwwwww the giant beast roared out once more, the helpless girl covered her ears as the tower shook, all she could think of was him…

_Should she call for him, would he come to her if she cried loud enough, wait Bella maybe you could slay the fire breathing monster she thought_ before getting up and dashing over to the window.

She looked down from her window; it was rather a tall tower, Bella looked out towards the sun set, there in the distance, coming up fast was a perfectly, angelic creature…Edward.

Bella's heart skipped a beat as he came swooping over the giant beast, crackling its enormous neck, the fire breathing predator didn't stand a chance against the muscles of Edward Cullen, Bella felt a sudden warmth fill her cheeks as she thought about what lay under his tight fitting shirt.

"Bella" his soft voice echoed up to her.

"Ed...ward" just speaking his name, now ached her heart as she longer ever more to be in his arms.

The dark angel pounced into her window; Bella fell backwards over her bed as he landed inside the tower.

"Are you alright?" he grinned as he looked over the pile of sheets.

Bella looked up to her knight, he offered her his hand. Butterfly's fluttered through her tummy as he pulled her closer to him. He leaned his head onto hers; she gently paced her breathing as she watched his smooth, pale pink lips moved.

"Everything is ok now, your with me" he wrapped his arms tighter around her shaking body.

Gently he picked her up and walked over to the window, Bella tied her arms around his neck as he climbed onto the edge of the grey stone arch.

"Hold on tight" he whispered as he pushed the both of them away from the falling tower, the two lovers glided through the air together. Bella slowly moved her hand from her arm, she placed her palm onto his soft, icy cold cheek, and he turned towards her with a grin across his face.

"You're supposed to hold on tight"

"I trust you won't allow me to fall" she whispered, as she lost her self in his light golden eyes.

"You trust me?" he question.

Bella brushed her fingers through his thick, dark hair, smiling she nodded.

Before she could pull his lips close enough for her to taste, his angelic beauty began to fade, she suddenly felt alone as his body turned into little balls of light, the girl fell graceful down as her prince vanished from her arms.

"Ed…ward…"


	5. Cinderella

Bella woke from the pounding pain in her head, she sat up and looked around, she was in a white leather seated carriage, the sound of hooves trotted over the concrete path. The young brunette pulled herself up; she sat on the warm pale cushions she looked down to her outfit. She was wearing a diamond, blue gown.

"Another dress" she moaned.

The carriage came to a sudden halt, causing the poor girl to fly forward and out of the side door. Bella rolled onto the path, a young man helped her up before dusting down her glowing gown.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"You're welcome" he chuckled before climbing back on to the carriage and ordering the horses to ride on.

Bella turned around to the sight of a huge white castle, the beautiful harmony of an orchestra played from the long guarded halls, the young brunette began climbing the stone steps as she went over all the fairy-tale stories her mother had read her when she was little.

"A castle, a sparkling blue gown and a beautiful white carriage…." She though out aloud.

"Cinderella!" she screamed as she reached the entrance to the marble stoned building.

"Edward…Edward" she cried, while running down the long guarded hall and into the ballroom.

Bella paused at the entrance as she glanced into the brightly lit room, where beautiful young ladies swirled around with their black suited partners, each one of them glowing with happiness.

_Where was her Edward…she thought to herself._

She gently pulled on her dress as she stood awkwardly, her eyes raced over the room over and over again as her heart longed to find his face within the crowd.

"Bella" a soft voice whispered to her.

The young girl suddenly felt her body fill with the tiny fluttering wings of butterfly's, her knees became weak as the person behind her wrapped his hand around her waist and slowly, slowly guided her body around to face him.

"Edward" she whispered without hardly moving her lips, she feared if she said it loud enough he would suddenly disappear again.

"Yes" he smiled.

"You're here…with me" a tiny tear trickled down her smooth, soft cheeks.

The dark angel brushed his cold, pale hand over her skin, before taking her hand and guiding her out of the castle and into the royal gardens.

"Why are we out here?" she questioned.

"So we can be alone, so I can be with you alone" he pulled her tiny body into his, as he slowly brushed his fingers through hers.

Bella's mouth ran dry as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and began swirling her around, she couldn't help but get lost in his deep golden eyes, she suddenly felt herself forgetting where she was, all that mattered was him, nothing but him.

The pale angelic beauty gently leaned her body down, he held her tight as she looked up to the beautiful diamond filled sky. Edward slowly guided his hand over her before resting it around her neck; the blushing damsel softly bit her lip as he moved closer towards her moist pink lips. Her heartbeats were out of control now, she could not steady herself. Her whole body suddenly began to shake as she felt his cold lips brush against her; she slowly closed her eyes as he pushed his touch onto her. Tingles of tiny goosebumps ran over her warm skin, as she pushed back harder onto him, she wanted more of him, she needed more of him. The night angel slowly pulled back from her, Bella flipped open her eyes, _why had he stopped?_

Her prince was suddenly fading away once more, she grabbed hold of his dark blue suit as she tried to pull him closer to her but the pages of the story book were being turned, causing her world to evaporate from around her.

"No, please no" she cried as she sang to the floor.


	6. Beauty and the Beast

The dark brown, leafless trees raced past her as her horse galloped through the shadow filled forest. Bella pulled on her black hood as she clung to the reins of the racing animal. Howling wolfs called out to the bright, full moon as rain poured down from the crying sky. The young beauty jolted forward as the brown horse stumbled into a huge metal, staked gate.

The frightened girl climbed down from the panting animal, she pushed open the heavy gates before hearing the sound of two screaming men. Bella pulled down her hood as she looked up to the high, goblin stoned castle.

"Edward!" she cried as a dark shadow stood over him.

The pale faced beauty looked down to her; a smile crossed his face as he glanced down to her.

"Watch out!" she warned as the dark, mysterious shadow attacked her beloved.

Bella raced towards the giant wooden door, her wet shoes slipped causing her to fly over the marble, polished floor. The young brunette pulled herself up as she climbed the spiral, red carpeted staircase.

"Edward" she called out as she climbed ever higher into the castle.

She pushed open a broken door, the room she entered was torn apart, everything inside was destroyed. Everything but a single wilting, pink rose, which was sealed in a glass casing.

Bella's eyes widened as she realized what fairy-tale she was in; she rushed onto the balcony where Edward was slowly slipping down the roof. The young beauty dived for his hand as the dark shadow, Jacob stabbed her beloved. Edward swung his arm around, hitting the smiling mongrel. The pair suddenly lost their balance, Bella clung onto her angel. She gently pulled him over the balcony edge before he collapsed onto the wet stone.

The young girl wrapped her arms around Edward, tears poured down her burning red cheeks. The angelic beauty reached up to her, he gently wiped way her falling tears, smiling he whispered.

"I got to see you one last time…"

His eyes slowly began to close as his hand fell from her, Bella screamed in to the pouring sky as his body lay still in her arms.

She glanced over to the wilting rose; the girl pulled her true love closer as she whispered into his ear.

"I love you"

The last petal of the pink rose peeled away from its stalk, the castle and her angel began to fade away, tiny balls of light swirled around the air before they all collided together causing a huge white light to burst into her face.


	7. The End

"Bella, Bella?" the whispering voice of her prince called out to her from the dark.

The young brunette opened her eyes; she was surrounded by a blank canvas, like a page in a book that had not yet been written in.

"Bella" his voice called out again.

The confused girl looked around; she gently rubbed her eyes as she fixed her vision onto her true love. He slowly walked over to her, taking her hand while smiling and pointing into nothingness.

Bella frowned in confusion.

"Now we get to live our own happily ever after" he gently pulled her in closer to him.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, finally they were together, and nothing was going to take him away from her. The pages to her ever after were theirs to write…

**A/N: It's really hard to write something you're not passionate about :x But hopefully I didn't fail to much for you :P lol**

_The idea for the story came from a beautiful song called Wonderland by Natalie Kills...!_


End file.
